Klaroline Fluff Drabble
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Stories that would have nothing to do with the show, but written as close to the characters as possible
1. Closet Proposal

Giggling and peals of Caroline's laughter wafted through the hallway, her booted footsteps sounding louder as Klaus quickly hid in the closet. He didn't realize Rebekah was home, and if Caroline was there, he wanted to disappear. At least since she found out he and Bethany were broken up, and he didn't think he'd be able to manage not asking her out the second he saw her face again. He sighed in relief, pushing his hand against the door and bowing his head, grateful he'd eluded her, as he didn't hear her any longer.

But a second later the doorknob snapped open and he fell forward, catching himself as Caroline' eyes found his. She didn't ask any questions, crashing into his shoulder as she quickly stepped into the closet. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the dark closet, panting and staring at the door. Both of them half afraid Rebekah would open it right then and there.

"So why're you hiding in here?" Caroline asked, quickly glancing at Klaus for a moment.

"Oh, hiding...from Rebekah." Klaus replied. He had to think of a good reason for why now or else he'd be scorned.

"Why?" She asked

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said quickly. Caroline shrugged and let it go. Klaus looked at her.

"Why're you hiding?" He asked curiously

"We're playing a game, Kol got involved. Things got ugly." She replied, giggling again. He smiled at her laugh and let the subject go. If things were silent, he could adjust to the dark, and he'd be able to see her better. She was still staring at the door.

"Hey," He began nervously, her eyes staying on the door "far be it for me to assume you're not with someone, but...do you think we could...go out, perhaps on a date?" Klaus asked. Caroline closed her eyes and bowed her head, making him frightened briefly.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a grin. She turned her head to him and saw a grin mirrored back.

"Well," They hear Rebekah's voice outside the door. Caroline's head snapped back up and their twin deer in the headlights look was blinded by the door swinging open. Caroline and Klaus shielded their eyes and saw Rebekah with her hands on her hips, "that took forever." She said.

* * *

And then it was two years of romantic dates. Grand romantic gestures. Spontaneous trips around the world, and Caroline still had her job when she got back to it. They made love on the floor, without worrying anyone would come barging in. But then that was because they'd gotten the door locked. Two years of Klaus reading over her shoulder, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear until they'd kiss and fall asleep on the couch, TV still going. Two years of love speeches and declarations, vows of devotion and passion. No one had to question if this was a good relationship for the both of them. They'd already made eachother good in their years of friendship. And so no one questioned the minutes that they snuck off after Kol's birthday party.

Klaus and Caroline ran laughing down the hallway, the same hallway they'd went down before. When Caroline was trying to escape Rebekah. Only this time, Rebekah was going to make them play beer pong, blindfolded. They closed the door behind them and panted with laughter a little longer, unaware they were still leading Rebekah to them.

"Who knew beer pong could turn so deadly?" Klaus asked, getting another laugh from Caroline, smiling at the sound, following her eyes as she tried to collect herself.

"If Kol hadn't decided on it, we wouldn't be here." She reminded him. He looked away in thought considering her words. It was Kol, he'd found out, that egged Rebekah on to torture her. It was Kol who pushed them into this place now.

He felt a small gold band burning against his skin. It'd been sitting in his pocket for the past month and a half, he'd almost lost it a couple of times. But now when he looked at Caroline, he hadn't ever been more sure of anything in his life except asking one question.

"Marry me." He said. Caroline's laughter cut off and she turned to him with a smile.

"What?" She breathed, laying her hands against his chest. He brought the ring out from his pocket, and showed it to her, eyebrows raised. Caroline stared at the ring with such a tenderness in her eyes, and then looked at him.

"Yes." She breathed again, and Klaus's lips descended over hers in a second, holding her body tighter to his, and awkwardly holding the ring out for Caroline to get it on her finger.

God, it fit perfectly.

She looked up at him and smiled again, kissing him. They stood there in the darkness for a long time, knowing that since everything was quiet; Rebekah, Kol, and his birthday guests would be outside of the door, waiting to start cheering.


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Due to the level of obsession I admit to regarding Klaroline, I was thinking of the ABBA song, 'Lay All Your Love On Me', and the Mamma Mia movie scene where the song's a duet. This is a spoof, and it's kind of making fun of the storyline I suppose. But I liked what resulted so I hope you do too. :)**

 **Klaus:** I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You used to say that murder was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you...

 **Caroline:** Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me

 **Caroline:** It was like shooting a dying duck  
A little small talk, a vow and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you done to me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When you're not even here  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...

 **Klaus:** Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotions  
Lay all your love on me

 **Klaus:** I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been very scarce  
I used to think that was a cruel existence  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I've seen the light...

 **Klaus & Caroline:** Don't go wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotions  
Lay all your love on me


	3. I'm Not Sure it Worked Try Again Love

This is a Once Upon a Time/ Originals crossover, I ended up making a picture that's similar to this situation and I wanted to write it out. Caroline's been with Klaus for a while but not a couple yet (don't ask I don't know why) and there's a bit of a time jump in Storybrooke as well. It's written from different perspectives so if you don't watched OUAT you'll get a gist.

Caroline has to wake Klaus up by True Love's Kiss. Enjoy!

* * *

The dwarves looked in panic at the hybrid laid out before them. His eyes closed, his face as peaceful as one could get when pricked with the sleeping curse behind their back. Rumpelstiltskin looked towards the man while deep in thought. He felt two hands travel up his arm and looked towards his newly wed wife, Belle. She gave him a small smile of encouragement and he smiled back.

Klaus was laid in the bed Rumpelstiltskin nearly died in. And now it seemed that bed was starting to get bad luck, as they watched in concern, grey veins travelled up from the tips of his fingers and now reached his elbows.

Niklaus Mikaelson had blown into this town with his younger companion quite by accident. They'd been on a mission to find one of the man's many brothers, and lost him somewhere in this state. When Klaus started to become suspicious that they had been trapped here, as Miss Swan had to inform them they couldn't leave unless they could take down the latest spell on the town line, Hades and Niklaus came to blows. Unfortunately the immortal, unkillable hybrid lost. Not without a good fight though. And his companion had seen him through it all. She'd been there beside him, despite every time the others decided to turn on him. It was true, the hybrid was not a friendly person and he didn't stop making threats until he had been pricked. But his companion, this Caroline Forbes, had persuaded everyone to give him second chance upon second chance. Promising he was only lashing out because he was scared for his brother. It was obvious how Miss Forbes felt, and she never denied it when someone questioned her feelings. No one ever questioned her goodness, either. She was so much like Belle it was uncanny.

If Caroline could be in love with Niklaus, how impossible was it for Belle to love all of him?

* * *

Emma swerved down the road toward Mr. Gold's shop, the yellow bug going up on two wheels then steadying itself. Caroline nearly snapped at the savior for reckless driving but her thoughts were preoccupied. Five minutes in this stupid fairytale world and he manages to piss off the Lord of the Dead. Now on top of the sleeping curse that could only be broken by something everyone's calling 'True love's Kiss', Hades added that his true love, 'if he even had one', had to get there within the hour. Otherwise Klaus would be sleeping in desiccation until his body just died. There was no cure. At least not one she'd be able to find in the allotted time. And she'd already lost twenty minutes of it to the road, and however long it took for everyone else to figure out what was happening to him.

The yellow bug's tires screeched as it swerved toward the curb, Emma, David and Caroline yanking open their doors and sprinting inside.

"How much more time?" Caroline asked

"Ten minutes." Emma huffed, looking at Caroline in wonder. "You sure it's gonna work?" She asked in reply. Caroline suppressed the urge to glare at her. They were inside the shop and the shopkeeper's younger wife stepped from the curtains.

"We've got history, I know how he feels about me and I feel the same." Caroline replied as she followed the father and daughter's lead.

"No, I know how you feel about the guy. But everything he's done since he got here, he hasn't shown once that he feels the same way." Emma reasoned.

"He's a bit distracted, he wants to find Elijah and Hades isn't letting him leave this town." Caroline protested. Emma sighed and looked to her father, wanting backup. David stepped forward.

"We don't want to give you false hope, Caroline. We've lived off of that for too long when it was just too late." David said. Caroline glared at him.

"Either let me go to Klaus, or I'm going to break your arm." She replied slowly in a low voice. The two stayed there for a minute, and then stepped aside to let Caroline into the next room.

She looked around to three dwarves, The shopkeeper and his wife, the savior's new husband, and Margaret, the savior's mother. If Caroline hadn't learned how the age gap was so closed when she and Klaus had gotten here, her mind wouldn't have let the question go. She shook her head of the thought and the dwarves moved out of the way. Caroline kneeled before Klaus's face, seeing his eyes closed and his skin feverish made her nervous. She looked away and saw the only approving nod in the room. Killian Jones, the savior's husband. He gave her a small smile as well and took his wife's hand, Emma looking from Caroline to Killian. Caroline looked back to Klaus and shut her eyes tightly for a moment.

She opened them to find Klaus's mouth with her own and closed her eyes again. It felt odd that he didn't kiss her back. Out of everytime she'd kissed him, he always kissed her back. Always. And so she held on a little longer, hoping he'd kiss her back without pause. But his loose sweaty lips stayed so.

A green light emitted from them, and spread across the town. She didn't know it for a fact, but Caroline felt the light went through her body, and its feeling stayed with her until a minute later. Caroline pulled back, and the sound was loud. Klaus's greying skin slowly dissipated. And his feverish demeanor vanished. But his eyes remained closed. His mouth unmoved from her kiss. Klaus looked as peaceful as when she came in. She looked back to Emma, or Margaret, maybe even Mr. Gold. Their worried, dark faces didn't help her much. Caroline looked back to Klaus. His face the same.

No.

She blinked and watched his face more closely. Nothing. Emma said he'd wake up right after she kissed him.

No.

No this couldn't be happening.

She **loved** him.

Caroline looked away, and she heard something.

"I'm not sure it worked, try again love." Her eyes snapped back to Klaus's face, his face barely suppressing a grin, but his eyes still closed.

She could be mad at him later. She grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his again, this time his mouth molded perfectly against hers. Like every other time they'd kissed. Every other time it's turned into something more than a simple peck on the cheek or the forehead. Caroline pulled back with a grin and met Klaus's eyes, before he let out a chuckle and pulled her mouth towards him again. Their foreheads touched as they pulled away.

"I knew you'd save me." Klaus murmured.

"I had to pay you back for the fifty times you saved me, didn't I?" Caroline said. He chuckled again and kissed her.


	4. Fake Breakup 4x06

I wanted to write a spoof of 4x06, the fake breakup. Just to lighten up from the melodrama that is the Klaroline fandom. It's supposed to be funny, I'm not sure I've gotten comedy down yet, if you like it please tell me because I'm not sure if I did that too well.

I don't know where this will get more views, so if you go to both Klaroline Fluff Drabble and Klaus's Good Mood Drabble; don't be confused, I put it on both on purpose.

* * *

The door opened and Caroline stepped in, nearly running over Tyler.

"You are a horrible person for cheating on me. Me, who's been by your side even when your personal hygiene was a dream. Me, who put up with your douchebag personality."

"Well at least I was being real about it!" Tyler protested "I wasn't pretending to be loyal and honest to a person figuring out that they have a skeleton, while I was secretly in love with someone else!" Caroline gasped, and looked towards the open room, meeting Klaus's eye and seeing Hayley who wondered what the hell was going on. Klaus walked up to them.

"Is it true, are you in love with someone?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"He's talking about me, Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus looked at her.

"Well who are you in love with?!" He yelled passionately

"You you stupid poptart!" She yelled.

"I am not a poptart." Klaus replied dangerously. She scoffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She replied. He smiled at her.

"That's what I've always liked about you, Caroline." He drawled "always standing up to me, always telling me things I needed to hear."

Caroline grinned at him with a sultry look.

"I can do a lot more than that, hybrid." She replied.

"Well, there's no time to waste, is there?" He said, holding out a hand to her. She took it and twirled as he pulled her to his side, so Caroline landed inside of his embrace. "Let us travel the world today, and I can show you a whole new world." Klaus pulled Caroline with him, receiving a dramatic sigh as they left the Lockwood mansion.


	5. Crazy Beautiful Morning

His eyes opened to the sun-filled room. His room. Their room. The dust motes spinning in the air, undetectable to the human-eye out of the sunlight, gave a quiet peace to the room. He turned on his side and looked at his girlfriend. His fiancé.

The woman he was marrying today.

Caroline grinned at the ceiling as Klaus nudged his nose into her hair, tickling her neck and making her laugh.

"Hey, we were having a moment" She protested playfully, pushing him away

"We were, I was just adding to it." Klaus replied.

"What, with premarital sex, right before the wedding?" She shot back

"Yes."

She scoffed as she picked up a discarded shirt from the covers of the bed and put it on, Klaus's arm going around her waist and with a giggled she went back down, attacked with neck kisses until he trailed them down to her bare stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline found herself asking. Klaus's face popped back up to hers.

"How do you mean love, getting married to you?" He asked in return, receiving a nod "What wouldn't I want with the perks of marriage to you...I mean if we throw a party you'll take over the planning before I even get halfway through what the DJ would play"

"Shut up" She laughed "It wouldn't be that bad. I'd let you plan your parties, as long as they were exactly what I want." Klaus leaned down and kissed her again

"I'm the only one that will be doing arithmetic in this relationship." He laughed, being pelted with a pillow.

"Well then I'm definitely the only one interrogating your worst enemies." Caroline replied. "They should see something beautiful before they die."

"That's is true." He agreed. They had a moment of silence before Klaus brought a hand to Caroline's face.

"You know how much I love you, Caroline." Klaus began. Her eyes connected with his and she brought her hand up to his, entwining the fingers and bring their hands to her chest. "There is nothing I would rather do today than to be bound to you for the rest of eternity." She smiled at him and he leaned back in to kiss her.

"You did promise me an eternity. I guess you always keep your word." Caroline replied when she pulled back.

"That I did." He replied with a grin. Caroline nodded and held his eyes. Then she kisses him slowly, working her fingers through his hair. Her lips went from his to his temple, then his collarbone. Klaus caught her chin and looked at her before their mouth clashed.

"We're getting married today." Caroline murmured, Klaus's lips searching for hers again. He chuckled. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, making him laugh. "You're crazy." She laughed, tackling him onto the pillow and overpowering him "crazy person" she melded to his body and they pulled the sheets back over them, ignoring the knocking on the door.


	6. Back from Mystic Falls

It had taken a while for Klaus to come back from Mystic falls, although wanting only to gloat in the face of Katerina's death would take a while, Elijah reasoned. Still. Every minute his brother spent away made him feel like he should've been there. Defending her, at least throwing half of the insults back at him that he was most likely throwing at her. When the door closed Elijah's jaw ground and he looked through the doorway, waiting for Klaus to reappear. Even that took him a while.

When Klaus finally appeared, Elijah pretended to ignore him. Klaus sat down in his chair in the drawing room, leaned his head back against the chair, and smiled up at the ceiling. Elijah glared at him.

"I trust your seeking revenge was all you thought it was and more." He said dryly. Klaus's eyes went to him without moving his head. The grin stayed the same.

"I didn't go to gloat over Katerina's corpse-to-be." Klaus replied, grinning even wider. Elijah blinked. What? She died in peace?

"You did not go to see Katerina." Elijah stated, making sure he heard right. Klaus shook his head slowly. "Then where did you go? You still went to Mystic Falls I assume."

"That I did." Klaus replied. Elijah studied him. Klaus was practically glowing but he didn't smell of blood. He hadn't fed but that was the only explanation for Niklaus's overly cheery manner.

Unless.

Elijah squinted at him and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Caroline Forbes. Elijah's eyebrows rose and he sat back in his seat, looking away.

"Ah." Was all he replied. Klaus had told him of Caroline Forbes, in a way that made it sound like she was someone he truly desired, and beyond the conquest stage. His little brother told him of the girl time and time again after every time he'd parted with her; he'd saved her life from the vampire hunter Mr. Saltzman, when he danced with her at the 20's dance miss elena's school had. And the time she agreed to go on a date with him. Klaus had been grinning ear to ear when he came home that night, practically dancing although he hardly knew how to do that out of line. And so Elijah smiled to himself.

He had told himself countless times; every time Niklaus had come home gossiping about the high school student; he's told himself he needed to talk with that girl. Because no doubt Klaus would do something to scare the girl away. He'd become bored with the girl and hurt her in some way. But those explanations only made him put off meeting with her. This was an odd infatuation Niklaus had but it was nothing more. This Miss Forbes knew nothing of the darkness inside his brother, and would be running for the hills as Katerina had done, leaving her friends behind. Even the day Klaus had called to inform him he was going to Mystic Falls out of the blue, just to see Caroline, hadn't made him think otherwise. This Caroline would have forgotten him and he would come home stomping up a storm. Somehow he had still managed to talk himself out of meeting with Caroline even when Klaus came home looking worried, but un-angry.

But Klaus was happy. He had no hint of malice behind his eyes, no snarl in his lip, his fingers weren't scraping the furniture with blunt fingernails…Elijah stared at his brother in wonder and Klaus smiled back at him.

"You know the best part, brother?" Klaus asked, still unmoving. Elijah's eyebrows rose in interest. Klaus leaned forward. There was the bit of the devil in his eye, as Klaus was fond of saying. "It wasn't at all how I imagined it." He said. Elijah looked away in modesty, going back to his book as if what Klaus had told him hadn't made his mind stir. Maybe he'd meet with Caroline soon. What could happen?


	7. Red Underwear

Caroline reached up to the cabinet above the fridge, wearing her matching-set red bra and underwear. She would've worn more around Klaus's house if nobody but the two of them were home. Hayley, Elijah and both her and Klaus's girls were on a vacation in Mexico, Kol and Freya were in Switzerland, Rebekah was with forgiven Marcel somewhere else in the Quarter enjoying their honeymoon phase of married life. It was going to be a long two weeks. And not in a bad way.

Caroline heard the sound of shuffling bare feet on the wood floor and smiled, still reaching up to try and get the juice from the cabinet.

"Babe," she began and turned around to meet Klaus's suddenly aware eyes that only stared into hers. "you want some juice?" She asked. Klaus's slow shuffle turned into a frenzied quick-walk as he started towards her in his grey t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Come here" He said huskily, Caroline dropping back down from her toes and turning all the way just in time for Klaus's hands to make way their way around her body and snake into her hair, leaving her in a searing kiss that left her breathless, and in turn Caroline gripped Klaus's unshaven face, not expecting Klaus to throw her down to the floor.

"What is the matter with you?" She laughed as Klaus's mouth trailed down to her neck, his arms still gripping her tightly

"You were wearing the red underwear, what did you think was going to happen?"


	8. And She Smiled

**Me being a fangirl perfectionist, I didn't love the klaroline thing in 8x16. It isn't very long but it doesn't especially have to be.**

The doorbell sounded and Caroline immediately went to open it, knowing it was someone important. As the door swung open, she set down some correspondence from other people who could help her and Alaric get the school started. And when she turned around, her heart stopped.

And she smiled.

Klaus smiled back at her and grinned, smoothly opening his arms to her as she giggled, walked towards him and lunged to hug him. He spun her, laughing, and walked into the Salvatore mansion.

"What're you doing here?" Caroline asked excitedly, Klaus dropping her on her feet.

"Alaric told me what happened to your husband. I wanted to come and offer my condolences." Klaus replied. Caroline gave him a thank-you look and hugged him again. "Even if I leave here unaccompanied once more Caroline," Klaus began, Caroline pulling away to see him "I just want you to know whenever you're ready, I'll be here." He said. She stared at him.

"However long it takes?" She asked after a moment.

"However long it takes." He promised.


End file.
